


Dramatic

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [81]
Category: Steptoe and Son (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Apologies, Binge Drinking, Borderline Personality Disorder, Character Study, Cutting, Dark, Dissociation, Double Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mood Swings, Prompt Fill, Self-Harm, Splitting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Harold struggles with unstable emotions.[Prompt 81 – Dramatic]





	Dramatic

Harold never feels stable.

His mood changes erratically; he could be feeling pretty good until Dad says something that pisses him off, and then his mood crashes. He gets so sad he just wants to cry, or he goes really spaced out, or he gets so horribly angry, and he screams at Dad and throws things around the room and punches the wall until his knuckles bleed. He really struggles to control his mood swings; he just seems to be sensitive, and things get to him far more than most people.

His mood isn’t the only thing that swings. His opinion of people changes just as quickly. Sometimes he really cares about Dad and feels sorry that he isn’t a better son and he wants Dad to know that, and means it. But then Dad says something horrible like he always bloody does and Harold snaps and he hates him so much and, in that moment, he wishes Dad was dead. And then he storms off and cuts his thigh with his razor and drinks too much to try and stop him emotions overloading...

And then he regrets it, apologising again and again, and the cycle begins all over again.


End file.
